1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device such as a power device or a switching IC for high frequency applications, and more particularly to a semiconductor device equipped with a power semiconductor element.
2. Related Art
Power semiconductor devices often use bonding wires or lead frames for the electrical connection between the semiconductor elements thereof. Power semiconductor devices, such as the ones disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-125804 and WO 2014/185050, which provide excellent heat dissipation with conductive pins and a printed wiring board, have started to be used as well.
However, according to the mounting methods described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-125804 and WO 2014/185050, the printed wiring board is tilted, lifting the conductive pins, and consequently causing poor electrical connection. The causes thereof were unknown.